A Date For Tensou
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Tensou finds himself falling for a human female. Can he make it work?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights - The Party Night - Project Partners - Megaforce: Lives Behind The Masks - **__**Prom Night**__ - __**A Trip To Remember - First Meetings - Something She Loves – Protective Morans – Samurai In Harwood County – Rainy Days – Luck Had Nothing To Do With It – Ranger Support – Parents and Children – Hero Without The Spandex – Emma's Night – Emma's Mother – Bait And Switch – After Death – A Stormy Day**_

He changed his wheels so they were shiny and clean. He cleaned himself off, taking a bath for the first time since he woke up from his long hibernation. He didn't own any clothes, but had created a nice little tie to clip onto his chest plate.

Tensou wanted to look nice. He planned on heading into the city for a special visit and he didn't want to disappoint. He rolled around the command center, humming to himself happily as he double and triple checked his appearance in the mirror. Once he was satisfied that he looked good, he rolled over to the yellow station and smiling brightly. He teleported himself into the city.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be seen. No one knew he worked for the Rangers, but he was a piece of technology that was far more advanced that anything the humans had created. He was a robot, and he was capable of understanding and producing language. He could learn just like the humans, and could do so independently. He no longer needed to be programmed or updated. His technology learned along with him through his experiences. He was also capable of emotions, just like the humans. He could feel happiness, sadness, grief, excitability, and on an emotional level, he could feel pain. Humans still weren't able to perfect a robotic creature anywhere close to his capabilities. Naturally, if they saw him, they would be stunned and they would surely want to take him in for testing. Tensou wanted to avoid that drama.

So he teleported himself right to his desired location. He was on a patio, in front of a house, ready to meet his very special friend. They had only just met, but she was the nicest person Tensou had ever met, and she had shown she cared and respected him. Tensou had spent most of his life working with Gosei in the command center, and didn't have many human friends he could talk to, so when she stood up for him, it was love at first sight.

He saw a pot of flowers by the door. Knowing human females loved flowers, he plucked them up from the pot and held them in his hand. When the door opened, he offered them out.

"For you… Yellow Ranger?"

"Tensou?" Gia frowned, then pulled the little robot into the house and shut the door before he could be seen, "What the hell are you doing here? What if someone saw you?"

"Uh…" Tensou looked down at his flowers. He didn't know what to say. Gia looked to him again and then smirked.

"Tensou… you're all dressed up… well, kind of," she pointed to his tie, which was the only thing she noticed about him that was different. "What's going on? What's with the flowers?"

"Uh, well, um… yellow Ranger, I…" Tensou would have gulped if he had a throat, though he made the gesture because he was nervous and had seen the Rangers do it in the command center. "I, uh… I brought the flowers for…"

"Gia, who was at the door?" Mrs. Moran asked as she stepped out of the living room. She had been spending the day with Gia assembling the furniture that had finally arrived for the main floor of the house. Because this was a working day, she had her hair up in a messy, short ponytail, and clothes that were comfortable more than fashionable. She looked like a mess.

Tensou saw it differently as he looked up at Mrs. Moran and he didn't know what to say anymore. He did remember the flowers and held them out to her.

"For me?" Mrs. Moran asked and accepted the gift, "Aw, Tensou, that's so sweet."

"Emma and I are doing fine, Tensou," Gia told the little robot. "You were right, she just had a sprain, and my arm is no worse now than before the storm. You didn't have to come all the way here and risk being seen."

"I'm glad you're okay, yellow Ranger," Tensou said but he never took his three eyes off Mrs. Moran, "But I came here to speak to your mother."

"My… my mother?" Gia frowned. "Wait… I know what's happening. Tensou! My dad just…"

"Go upstairs, Gia," Mrs. Moran told her. Gia looked to her mother in shock.

"What? Mom, for starters, he's a robot!"

"Upstairs, Gia, I think I can handle this."

"But mom! Dad just…"

"I know, thank you. Upstairs."

"This is insane," Gia muttered as she walked up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Mrs. Moran sighed as she watched her daughter go and then looked to Tensou. She knelt so they were at eye level with each other.

"It was really sweet of you to come by, Tensou."

"Thank you, yellow Ranger's mother," Tensou answered and if he had cheeks they would have been blushing. Mrs. Moran could tell he was nervous, and that he was the good kind of nervous. She looked to him with a smile.

"Is this what I think it is, Tensou? Are you trying to ask me out?"

Tensou nodded his head, "I've never met a human like you. No one's ever been… nice to me before."

"No one? What about the Rangers?"

"I don't think they notice me," Tensou looked down to the floor and rolled back and forth like he was rocking. Mrs. Moran couldn't help but chuckle. She had to admit, the little robot was very cute… for what he was, and after hearing stories from Emma and Gia of how he helped the Rangers she did like him for all his hard work. He was the hands behind the Ranger technology. He was responsible for the safety of her two girls. So far, he had done a wonderful job, and the other day when he came to the house to check up on the Rangers she had seen that he really cared for them. He tended to their injuries as gently as his rough, robotic hands could, he gave them warnings and advice on how not to hurt themselves again, and he also made Noah a pair of goggles just on the off chance he ever lost his glasses. He was the sweetest robot she had ever met.

"Tensou, I think you're great," Mrs. Moran said and touched his head. Tensou looked up excitedly, but Mrs. Moran shook her head, "But I don't think it's going to work out. I just lost my husband. Gia just lost her father. It wouldn't be right moving on right now."

"I can wait!" Tensou said. Mrs. Moran sighed.

"That's very sweet of you, but there's too much going against us. I'm human and you're a robot."

"But I'm like a human!" Tensou said.

Mrs. Moran had to find a way to let him down gently, though it was hard to think because she still had to get over the shock of a robot genuinely asking her out on a date.

"You know, Tensou, it's… I'm too old for you."

"Actually," Tensou said. "I'm older. Much, older…"

"Well, either way, there's obviously a gap and… it wouldn't be fair to you," Mrs. Moran said. She moved her hand away from Tensou's head and over to the plate that covered his back. "I've been in a relationship before. Not that I'm assuming you haven't, but…"

"I haven't," Tensou shook his head. "You're my first."

"That's really sweet, Tensou, but that… experience. I've jumped through all the hoops already. There's nothing about love that'll… excite me anymore. A great date night would be sitting in my bed eating a full bag of chips while my husband reads the evening newspaper. That's not fun for you, is it?"

"I thought we could go to the fair!"

"See, it's just not going to work," Mrs. Moran sighed. "I'm really sorry, Tensou, I wish things could be different, but… you deserve better."

"I do?"

"You deserve a robot girl who'll be just as excited about going to the fair as you are," Mrs. Moran said. "Not some old, washed up, widow who's done it all and has a daughter. You don't need that type of commitment. Kids are hard work."

"Kids?"

"Yes. If we started dating, you would be Gia's dad."

"I… I would be the yellow Ranger's dad?"

"Weird, huh?" Mrs. Moran nodded her head. "So, how about we do this? I'll be your friend."

"My friend? Tensou suddenly perked up. "Oh, I've never had a friend before! This is so exciting! What do friends do?"

"You can come over any time, as long as you call first, and we'll hang out."

"What about now?" Tensou asked. "Can we hang out now? As friends?"

Mrs. Moran sighed, but then remembered what she had been doing before Tensou showed up. She looked down at him curiously for a moment before asking, "How are you with assembling furniture?"

"I built the command center!" Tensou announced proudly. "It's not much, but is that like furniture?"

"Why don't we see? I can use a little help with this bookshelf. Joe was always the handyman. I held up the instructions."

"Let me see what I can do," Tensou rolled into the living room and picked up the instructions. He read the over quickly before tossing them over his shoulder. "Oh, I don't need these."

"You don't?"

Tensou shook his head and got to work. Mrs. Moran sat down on the couch and watched him go.

-Megaforce-

Emma spend the better part of the day volunteering to clean up the city with Jordan. After the storm left the city with more damage than any Megazord battle could do, Emma wanted to help out as much as she could.

She came back at the end of the day, completely exhausted. She was glad to be home. She kicked off her shoes at the front too and tried to walk up the stairs.

That was when she heard it. Mrs. Moran was laughing and there was a robotic laugh going along with her. Emma rubbed her ears, thinking it was just the exhaustion playing games with her.

"You're hearing right," Gia announced and Emma looked up. She saw the yellow Ranger sitting at the top of the stairs with a very sour, very angry look on her face.

"It sounds like your mom and Tensou," Emma said. She walked to the living room and peeked inside. It was Mrs. Moran and Tensou. She was on the couch and he was by the coffee table. The two were playing a game of Scrabble. "What the…"

"Tensou came over just before noon," Gia said. "He had a tie and brought flowers."

"Why?"

"Ignoring the fact that he's a robot, what does that look like to you?" Gia asked. Emma looked into the living room again.

"A… date?"

Gia nodded her head. Emma frowned.

"Tensou asked your mom on a date? Tensou? Our… robot?"

Gia nodded her head. "Why else do you dress up and give a woman flowers?"

"What did your mom say?"

"Gia, go to your room."

"What?"

"She shooed me away," Gia said. "I thought she was going to turn him down, but he's been here ever since. He helped her with the furniture, and they've been talking and laughing. Now they're playing Scrabble."

"So?"

"Mom and dad played Scrabble."

Emma looked up at Gia and started to laugh, "Gia, Tensou is a robot."

"He came here with flowers and a tie, and he asked my mother on a date. He's been here ever since and now they're playing the game my parents always used to play."

"Yeah, but Gia, he's a…"

Gia didn't listen. She got up and stormed off to her room. Emma sighed and she hurried up the stairs and followed her.

In the living room, Mrs. Moran put down her last tile and smiled brightly at Tensou.

"It was close, Tens, but I win."

Tensou checked the score card and sighed, "Beautiful and smart."

"Friends, remember," Mrs. Moran chuckled. "Good game."

"You too," Tensou said. He started to pick up the tiles and hoped to play again, but Mrs. Moran shook her head.

"I think it's time to go."

"It is?"

"I'm sure you're needed back at the command center. You've been here all day."

"It is getting late," Tensou nodded.

"Besides, Emma's mother is going to be here soon. She can't see you. She doesn't know."

"Oh, right. I should probably head out then," Tensou said. He was about to press the buttons on his chest but then looked up at Mrs. Moran. Then he rolled over and hugged her legs, "Thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome, Tensou. Thank you for looking out for the Rangers."

"That's my job!" Tensou announced proudly and then disappeared. Mrs. Moran smiled as she started to clean up the game of Scrabble. She never imagined having a robot for a friend, but she kind of liked it. Tensou was very sweet, and her heart went out to him because of all he did for the Rangers, and it seemed he got no recognition for it. All he wanted was a friend, and she was more than happy to be that person for him.

And though she couldn't tell anyone, it was fun to know she had beaten a robot at Scrabble.


End file.
